Rebutan
by Viorista Hikamaru
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Ryuzaki dan Light yang selalu berdebat meski di Bulan Ramadhan. "Itu miliku!" "Tidak, ini milikku! Kau ambil yang lain saja sana!" / "Aku mengambilnya lebih dulu!" "Tapi aku yang melihatnya pertama!" / Penasaran kelanjutanya? Baca aja...


Fic yang terinspirasi saat Vio berbuka puasa xD tiap buka puasa pasti Vio selalu rebutan entah apapun itu sama adek Vio.. Jadilah fic gaje ini..

•

•

•

 **Death Note by TO kuadrat**

 **Rebutan by Viorista Hikamaru**

 **Main characters : Light and L**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre : Friendship, Humor**

 **Warning : OOC (uda pasti), GaJe, fluff, OneShot, karakter Death Note agama Islam semuaaaa xD**

 **I have warned you before! Don't like? Don't read!**

•

•

•

"Hari ini kita akan berbuka pakai apa?" Matsuda memecah keheningan di ruangan investigasi itu.

"Tentu saja makanan dan minuman." Aizawa menjawab tak acuh. Matsuda mengerucutkan bibir.

Mereka masih menyelidiki kasus Kira. Penyelidikan mulai terhambat sejak memasuki bulan Ramadhan dikarenakan tidak ada lagi pembunuhan. Mungkinkah Kira sudah tobat?

Ryuzaki pun menjadi tidak bersemangat menjalani kasus. Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Melainkan, kalian tahu sendiri kan _detective_ itu sangat _freak_ dengan makanan manis? Intelegensi nya juga menurun beberapa persen karena kurangnya asupan gula yang masuk. Watari padahal sudah menyuruh Ryuzaki memakan selain makanan manis agar tidak lemas saat menjalani puasa. Dan sekali lagi, kalian sudah tahu kan betapa keras kepala dan _childish_ -nya detektif itu?

Ingin menghilangkan kebosanan, Ryuzaki mencoba untuk sedikit bercanda. "Light-kun, di bulan yang suci ini, kita harus memperbanyak amal ibadah bukan?"

Light melirik Ryuzaki. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang sedikit kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, jujur adalah salah satunya bukan?" Ryuzaki bertanya dengan nada dan tampang inosen. Padahal dalam hati menyeringai dan hendak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Light.

Light langsung emosi, "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengaku sebagai Kira begitu!?" Nafasnya terengah, bersiap melayangkan bogem mentah pada Ryuzaki.

"Woa.. Tenanglah.. Ini kan lagi puasa, Light-kun." Seringai yang sejak tadi ia tahan mulai mengembang secara terang-terangan.

Sungguh, Light ingin murtad sekarang juga.

"Kau ingin murtad!? Jangan pernah pulang ke rumah lagi kalau begitu!" Yagami Soichiro, sang ayah, seolah bisa membaca pikiran anaknya dan membentaknya.

Light terlonjak dari kursinya. "Tidak kok. Siapa bilang aku mau murtad?" Light berusaha tenang sebisanya. Padahal dalam hati sudah keringat dingin. _Kenapa pikiranku bisa dibaca ya?_

"Tentu saja karena author yang memberi tahu." Soichiro menjelaskan dengan entengngnya.

"JAHAT SEKALI KAU VIO!!" Light meneriaki sang author tak bersalah.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya memberi Yagami-san tahu, memangnya tidak boleh?" Vio mengerucutkan bibir.

Light _speechless_. "Memberi 'tahu'? Maksudmu _tofu_?"

Sang author mengangguk inosen. Light menggubrak ria.

 _Ya Allah... Kenapa banyak sekali cobaan hari ini..._ Light membatin.

Mari kita abaikan scene tak penting di atas.

 **DUG DUG DUG**

 **Allahuakbaru Allahuakbaru...**

Bedug sudah berdendang dan lagu kemenangan mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Wah, sudah adzan. Waktunya buka." Matsuda berdiri dari kursinya hendak ke dapur. Baru saja ia akan masuk lift, tiba-tiba dua _flash_ (?) menyerobotnya.

"AKU DULUAN!!"

"TIDAK! AKU YANG DULUAN SAMPAI!"

Orang dewasa disana hanya cengo melihat kedua remaja tersebut.

Uhm, Ryuzaki bukan remaja lagi ya.. Dia itu remaja-dewasa, bukan seperti Light yang remaja-labil (maksudnya?)

Dikarenakan ada dua lift di ruang HQ itu, para orang dewasa membiarkan para bocah menggunakan salah satu lift untuk _privasi_ mereka (jan mikir yang 'iya-iya' loh!)

 **TING**

Pintu lift terbuka dan duo L langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"AKU YANG PERTAMA MINUM!" Mereka berkata dengan kompaknya.

Pintu tak bersalah di dobrak dengan tidak elitnya, menampilkan tiga orang bocah lain. Yang satu albino (digampar Near FC), yang satu banci (digebukin Mello FC), yang satunya lagi kembarannya zebra (dihajar Matt FC).

Light dan Ryuzaki yang awalnya berlomba-lomba melupakan sejenak tujuan mereka. Digantikan oleh rasa penasaran. "Kenapa kalian disini? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Ryuzaki meeakili bertanya.

"Aku yang mengundang mereka." Watari muncul di belakang duo L membuat mereka menjerit alay "KYAAA!! / WOAAHH!! JAGA NGAGETIN!"

Silahkan tebak yang mana teriakan Light dan yang mana teriakan Ryuzaki. Saya beri waktu 10 detik untuk menjawab..

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"KYAAA!!!" -Light

"WOAAHH!!!" -Ryuzaki

Pertanyaan unfaedah memang. Siapa yang benar jawabannya? Silahkan jawab di review...

 **The End**

Gk dink, bercanda..

Bek tu stori

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita buka bersama?" Watari tak mempedulikan teriakan mereka.

Anggota inverstigasi yang lain menyusul di belakang. Mereka langsung masuk dapur dan membagi tugas. Ada yang menyiapkan gelas dan piring, ada yang mengeluarkan es, ada pula yang memanaskan sayur menu buka mereka hari ini.

Duo L mengangguk. Melihat para anggota investigasi, mereka teringat sesuatu. _PERTANDINGANNYA!!_

Mereka kembali berlari dan mengambil satu mug yang sama.

"Aku duluan mengambilnya!"

"Tapi aku duluan yang melihatnya!"

"Aku menyentuhnya duluan!"

"Aku mengangkatnya duluan!"

"Ini milikku!"

"Tidak! Ini milikku! Kau ambil yang lain sana!"

"Kau saja yang ambil yang lain!"

MMN cengo melihat senior mereka bertengkar layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun.

Matt berinisiatif melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak gelas, mug, dan cangkir di meja. Kak L ambil yang disana saja."

"Yasudalah." Ryuzaki mengalah dan terpaksa melihat seringai kemenangan Light yang sedang memeluk mug itu layaknya mendapatkan barang langka.

Ryuzaki hendak mengambil sendok es, tetapi ada tangan lain yang menghalangi.

"Light-kun, jangan menghalangi."

"Tapi aku sudah haus, Ryuzaki."

"Aku mengambil sendok itu duluan."

"Mengalah-lah pada yang lebih kecil!"

"Aku juga haus Light-kun! Budayakanlah mengantre!"

Perdebatan pun kembali di mulai. Anggota investigasi yang lain tak peduli, mereka sudah mendapat bagian mereka. Biarkan saja duo L itu bertengkar. Nanti pasti akan ada yang mengalah salah satunya.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Ryuzaki terduduk di kursi dengan lemas. Begitu pula dengan Light.

Mereka melepaskan sendok es itu dan menjatuhkan kepala di meja.

"Aku lelah, kau duluan saja." Light menyerah.

"Tidak apa, kau saja yang duluan." Ryuzaki pun menyerah.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menghela nafas. _Kecuali duo L tentunya._

Mello mengambil sendok es itu dan menuangkan isinya di gelas duo L itu. "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Tak baik bertengkar di bulan Ramadhan, menunda berbuka puasa juga tak baik! Kalian harus perbaiki sifat kalian!" Mello berceramah layaknya ustadz di masjid.

Light tidak suka diceramahi oleh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya. Tapi karena sudah tak punya tenaga untuk berdebat, jadi ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Keduanya meminum es tersebut dengan khidmat.

 **OWARI**

Gimana fic kali ini? Maaf kalau ga kerasa humor nya X'D Vio ga terlalu biaa buat humor.. Tapi maksain untuk tetap buat.. Hehe.. Maaf juga kalau alurnya gajelas, kan udah diingatkan diatas kalau fic ini emang GaJe..

Mind to leave review?

 **OMAKE**

"Kalian mau sholat dulu atau makan dulu?" Soichiro bertanya kepada seluruh anggota investigasi.

"Sholat berjama'ah saja dulu. Setelah itu baru makan, agar lebih bebas(?)" Aizawa memberi saran yang diamini oleh anggota lain.

"Baiklah, siapa yang jadi imam?" Matsuda bertanya sambil melirik duo L, mungkin mereka akan rebutan jadi imam?

"Zzzz..."

Tapi yang mereka dapati bukanlah duo L yang sedang saling melirik sinis satu sama lain. Melainkan wajah damai sang detektif dan rekannya. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mereka.

Matt dan Mello yang iseng menggeser kursi Light mendekat ke kursi Ryuzaki. Mengubah posisinya menjadi Ryuzaki yang sedang memeluk Light seolah melindungi, dan Light yang bersandar pada dada bidang Ryuzaki.

Ah, sungguh manis.

 **JEPRET JEPRET**

Momen langka ini tak akan disia-siakan bukan? Duo M mengambil gambar duo L.

Setelah puas mengambil gambar, mereka mengembalikan duo L ke tempat semula.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sang N terabaikan daritadi. Kemanakah bocah albino itu?

Oh, sedang menyendiri sambil menyusun beberapa balok dadu kesayangannya. Tunggu, terlihat seringai samar di wajah imutnya.

 _Nee, Matt-kun, Mello-kun.. Aku punya banyak sekali foto kalian yang lebih mesra dari itu. Meski tidak seseru L dan Light, karena kalian berdua resmi sepasang kekasih._

Woi woi! Ini bulan Ramadhan, kenapa malah YAOI-an heh?

Yasudahlah, mari kita akhiri cerita gaje ini.. Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

 **Beneran FIN**


End file.
